Nick X Judy - a Zootopia trailer resumption
by furrwolf
Summary: Story is about the Characters Nick Wilde (fox) and Judy Hopps (bunny), from the upcoming Disney movie Zootopia. Basicly a romance, chapter 5 contains a grafical sex scene. Parts of the story are influenced by the first teaser and one of the trailers.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I´m back with some more furry stuff, but this will not end in a sex fic (at least I hope so). I planned to keep this a one shot, but I cannot guarantee for anything!_

 _The characters, Nick Wilde (fox) and Judy Hopps (bunny), are from the trailer of the upcoming Disney movie "Zootopia", and I love them since I´ve first seen the trailer. So I decided to write a little resumption. My story takes place in a police station, after Nick got tranquilized by Joodie. THIS IS NOT SOME LEAKED INFORMATION FROM DISNEY, THIS IS ONLY CREATED BY MY FANTASY AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOVIE ITSELF!_

 _-don´t blame me, if this ruins the movie for you_

 _-pls let me know how I did! (pls let me know if you don´t like/hate it as well! I want to get better)_

 _-yeah, I know, my English sucks_

 _-are you going to watch the movie, when it hits the cinema?_

 _...anyways, have fun reading!_

 **Nick X Judy – Zootopia trailer resumption**

As I woke up, the light that greeted me was very pleasant, but I couldn't really perceive anything. Then my eyes started focusing and I realized, that I was trapped in a holding cell. Behind the bars stood a female bunny in a police uniform. She looked down at me and smirked amused, as my face showed, that I remembered the way I got here.

"So mister funny fox…did you sleep well?", she asked with a slightly amused grin.

"I´m sorry, I wasn´t able to resist it.", I answered her, while I corrected the fur on my head.

"But if you would ask me, if I regret what I did…" I paused to think for a second, and she acted as if she was taking notes on her pad. "…I think I would be quite cheeky and say no."

She smirked again and just turned away from me. As she started to make her way out of the room, I noticed the keychain, she had hanging on her uniform. I knew this was my chance and I clapped my hand twice.

The light turned off and it was pitch-dark a second later. Since I was a fox, I had very good night vision and I used her blindness to grab the keychain from her uniform. A second later it disappeared in my pocket.

It was obvious, that she would turn the lights back on again anyway, so I decided to just do it myself. But before she noticed, that the light has returned, she clapped her hands as well and she switched the light back out accidentally. As that happened I thought for a second, and then I clawed her tranquilizer gun as well, which was tied on to the other side of her waist.

She had heard the rustle of the keys, but she didn´t know that I had stolen the tranquilizer as well, until she had switched the lights back on again.

"Stop that! Fox! You´re not able to… "She paused and stared at the gun I was holding.

"I´m not able to what, my dear?" I asked with a mischievous smile, while I rotated the pistol in my paws.

Her sight went from the gun to my face and than back to the gun again.

"Clever, huh?", I asked, feeling quite clever.

"Give it back! That does not belong to…"

"But I want to leave this place! You cannot imprison me forever…"

"You'll be stuck here for much longer, if you don´t give me back that unloaded tranquilizer gun and my keychain!"

I checked the gun for ammunition and realized that she was right.

"Even if you manage to unlock the cell, you won´t get any further than to the next room, because there ...are loaded weapons!"

Disappointed, I slouched forward and gave her back all the stuff I´ve stolen from her.

"You´re probably just smarter than me," I whispered dejected. "I'm sorry for what I've done. And I promise, that it won´t happen again!"

She meanwhile had reloaded her tranquilizer gun and tucked it back into the pocket of her uniform.

A little smile crossed her face, and I could tell from her facial expression, that she had accepted my apology.

She moved towards the door lock of my cell and searched for the right key. I smiled happily as she opened the door for me, and I liked her really much, for not being able to hide a smile as well.

Without hesitation, I followed her through the hall into another office.

"I think, I would look pretty handsome in a police uniform... what do you think?", I asked her sophomoric.

She simply ignored me and walked over to one of the desks, where she started searching for something in one of the drawers.

"I think you like me!", I told her, as she switched the drawer. "I can feel it! There is some sort of connection between…"

She apparently had found, what she was searching for, and what that was looked really familiar to me. She was holding my mobile phone in her paws and unlocked it with a swipe over the screen.

"Hey!" I started protesting, but she ignored me again and just smiled a little.

After about ten seconds she finished, whatever she was doing, and threw it to me carefully.

She blinked at me with a little mischievous grin and then she pointed down the hallway, which branched off form the room, we were in.

"All the way down the hallway and to your left, you cannot miss it. See you rascal!"

A bit surprised by her behavior, I gave her one more little smile, and then I made my way to the exit.

Greeted by the sunlight, I left the police building and tried to orientate myself again. I decided to search for a place in the Shadow, before I started planning the rest of my day. Whatever I tried, I wasn´t getting that bunny out of my head. I liked her not only because of her cuteness, it was much more her cleverness, her mature behavior with that mix coolness in the right metering, and her heart for stupid immature foxes, who thought that pranking her was a good idea.

After a while, I remembered my smartphone, which I got back just a few minutes ago.

Without any doubt, this was my best idea of today, because I saw something wonderful on the screen.

Judy hat written down her name and her phone number into my phone, and as i recognized it, in this moment, I felt like the luckiest fox that ever lived.

 _So yeah, thats all for now. I hope you had a little bit fun reading it, and I´d love to read some opinions._

 _ps. If you have any story wishes/ideas for me to write, feel free to contact me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok guys, since so many of you asked me to write another chapter, I´m giving it a go. As I said before, this has nothing to do with the upcoming movie, I just like the characters and the potential passion between them. I´d love to hear some opinions. Also you can tell me your wishes, how the story should continue._

 _Anyways, have fun reading._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps), Disney does._

I had survived another really boring day at work, and I was on my way home, as my cellphone started ringing.

„Nick, are you there?", the wonderful voice of a well know female bunny greeted me.

„Um yeah, I am, this is my telephone…"

"I need you! I´m in pursuit of a criminal, and I may, or may not, need your night vision to find him…"

"…but I´m not a cop…"

"I know, but that doesn´t matter, I´d take any help I get. You know, I´m new to this city and I don't have any connections. You do…"

I took a look on my watch and thought about it for a moment. Originally, my plan for this evening was to just relax or watch a movie, because I was out in the nightlife the two days before as well, but I decided to help her. I said yes, just because I liked her very much, and it was fun hanging out with her, even when she was at work.

„I´m not far, I´ll come around."

"Great, see you soon."

I actually had to walk only five minutes to the police office, where I was imprisoned for some hours, in the last week.

I searched myself a place in the Shadow and waited for her to come out of the police department.

I had taken her out for dinner, two nights ago, which has been great fun for both of us. We have been drinking some cocktails in the bar afterwards, and all in all it was a really lovely evening.

She told me, that she moved here just two weeks ago, and she enjoyed getting familiar with the people here very much. I guessed that she liked me as well, although I pranked her all the time. But she knew how to take revenge, and that made it even more interesting. It felt like decades, since I was in love with someone the last time, and I used every chance to spend time with her.

Then I saw her walking out of the building, agile and motivated as the last I saw her, and decided to sneak up behind her as she walked right by me, net even recognizing my little waving.

"Hello miss Hopps, nice to see you!", I said calmly, as she noticed my steps behind her.

"Nicholas!", she yelled in surprise, before turning around.

„Hi! …Nick is fine, thank you. How are you?"

„I´m fine…I guess", she answered, puzzled at the first moment. "I´m in a bit of a hurry, I´ve got to check a number plate, and I figured you maybe know where to get that most rapidly."

For a second, I had no control over my face, trying to hide a grin, failing miserably. But I was pretty sure, she hadn´t recognized it.

"Actually…I do know where to get that. Follow me, it´s not far away."

I went ahead and followed the main road about half a mile, turned left and stopped right in front of the advisory center.

"Flash is the fastest guy in there.", I explained, while were crossing the parking lot. "He can run the plate light fast…", I continued, as we entered the Building.  
As she recognized, that I was joking about the speed, she dropped her ears in disbelieve and watched the sloths in the office, moving like in slow motion while doing random, normal office stuff.

"They´re all Sloths?!"

…

"…well I was hoping you could run a plate for us..." she tried asking the sloth after the second attempt, but she still didn´t managed to finish her sentence.

I watched her patiently, while she tried to speed up the conversation with the sloth. I loved how she kept her friendly voice, even if Flash was interrupting her all the time, because she started talking before he could finish his sentences.

Finally she got him to ask for the number, she would like to check.

"29THD30"

"2…9…T...", Flash repeated, unbearably slow of course, while typing it into his tablet.

"…HD03!", she finished for him.

I loved the impatience, she struggled to hide with, as well and I decided to enjoy this situation a little longer, by telling a joke to Flash, before he could finish with typing in the number plate.

"Oh come on, is this really necessary?" She asked me, quite annoyed, while Flash was telling that stupid joke to his female college.

"This could take forever!", she snouted angrily, before resting her head on the desk in front of us.

…

As we finally had the information she needed, the sky outside was dark, and the warm summer night wind crossed out fur, as we stepped out of the Building.

"It is night!?", she asked, not sure if she was dreaming.

"This is the only office for this in the whole city, and as I said, Flash is the fastest of them…"

Judy sighed and took a look at her smartphone. "Well, I think I should continue my pursuit tomorrow, I´m tired and I´m hungry.", she stated.

"Should I bring you home?", I asked, trying to sound politely.

She thought about it for a moment.

"How far is your place?", she asked, surprising me a little.

"About a quarter mile. Not far from here. Why are you asking?"

"Because I live on the goddamn other side of the police department. And if you think, you´re in position to tell stupid jokes to an unbearably slow animal, I think I´m in position to ask for a stay at your place tonight. At least a couch or something…"  
I had a really big smile on my face after she told me that, and she couldn´t hide a grin as well.

"I guess you´re right, you are in some position to make that call. Follow me, the dinner is included!"

 _Yeah, I know, this is sort of a short chapter, more like a tease. Don´t worry, more stuff is already written, just not translated and corrected jet. Please tell me how I did, this would really motivate me. Excuse my bad English, I´m working on it ;) See you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_As promised, part 3. Have fun reading ;)_

Nick surprised me once more. I imagined his apartment to be small, dusty and boring. But in opposite of my imagination, it was bright, warm and comfortable. Like a gentleman he offered me a place to sit and asked me for a drink.

I ordered a glass of water, which he handed to me half a minute later.

"Do you like vegetarian wraps? Filled with lettuce, tomatoes, avocado and that kind of stuff?"

"Oh yeah, i´d love that!"

He thought for a moment and nodded than. "Okay, give me a second…"

He walked back into his kitchen again and started cooking, while I was relaxing on his couch in the living room, slowly drinking the water he brought me.

I looked at the pictures in his apartment, his big TV screen, hanging on the wall, the flowers at the window in front of the balcony. I liked his place from the first minute and it felt nice to calm down after that long and unsuccessful day.

Some minutes later he came back into the living room. He put down a plate onto the wooden table and placed knife and fork beside it.

I stood up from the couch and took a seat at the table.

He went back into the kitchen and brought another plate.

"Wow, this looks really good!"

"Thank you. I hope you like it!"

He had some ribs in red sauce on his own plate, and he started cutting them off one by one.

I started eating as well and it tasted just like it looked, wonderful.

"This food is amazing! But … why do you, as a carnivore, have vegetarian stuff in your fridge?"

"I´m like… not a complete carnivore. I like those vegetables as well. Besides, I have a colleague at work, who has a little garden outside the city. He´s sharing parts of his harvest with us, that's why I have that kind of stuff in the kitchen. But this was everything I had left, so I made a meal for you out of it."

"That's really nice of you, I like this food so much!"

He shrugged his shoulders and took another bite.

"I like you, you know? …I know, I´m kind of a douche sometimes… but I thought, why shouldn't I be nice sometimes?", he said, smirking a little

"You are. But that is, what makes you more interesting for me…" I took another bite of the wrap I was holding. "You´re not as boring as the rest of the people I know. Back in the village where I was born and raised, there where huge families of rabbits. There is stress and hectic all the time, everyone want´s something else, you never have a second of privacy…"  
"Ok, there is always noise in the city as well…"

"Yeah, but the people here are much more calmly, they are friendly and they are different. That's why I wanted to leave my home. It´s not like I don't like my family or my friends back there, I was just searching for an adventure."

"And police officer was your dream job back then?"

"Yes, it was. Actually, it is…"

He took my plate and stacked it onto his own, as we both where finished with eating. He stopped on his way to the kitchen and turned his head towards me.

"Can I offer you something else? Like a dessert or a glass of wine?"

I hesitated for a second, then I nodded.

"A glass of wine would be really nice actually."

"Sure, give me a second."

Then he disappeared in the kitchen again.

I was happy right now. I wasn't sitting alone in my boring apartment, like the last two weeks, I had someone to talk to, and I liked him. Unlike the other males, which I had dated in the past, he was a calm and classy guy, and he was a really nice host. I knew, there was this "fox and bunny are natural enemies" cliché, but I didn't really care about that.

"Here, I got some of my favorite wine last week, I hope you like it."

He placed to wine glasses on the table and filled them up with some fancy looking red vine. Than he handed me one of the glasses.

"Here you are!"

I took the glass and clinked with him.

"Thank you!" I took a nip and tasted the wine. "You´re right, it´s very tasty."

"I´m glad you like it, this is the only one I have here."

I took another nip and placed the glass back on the table.

He sat down at the table again and just smiled a little, as he noticed that I was staring at him.

"Have I...?" He stopped for a second. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you haven't! I was just like…in trance for a second. "

"Still thinking of that thieve you´re after?"

"No, its more like…I…um…I cannot really explain it…" I yawned a little. "I´m really tired and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Make yourself at home. There are pillows and blankets on the couch, just act like its yours."

"Sounds wonderful, thank you!"

"Okay…", he said, after finishing his glass of wine. "…if you need me, I´m in my room. The bathroom is right next to the kitchen."

I nodded and gave him a little smile. He took the glasses from the table and brought it back to the kitchen.

"When do you want to get up tomorrow? Should I wake you up?"

"About six o clock, but I have an alarm clock in my phone, so that will do it. …hopefully,"

He nodded slightly and made his way out of the living room.

"Good night, Nicholas! And…thank you!"

"Good night Mrs Hopps." He gave me one last mischievous smile and locked the door then.

I took a look on my phone. It was half past ten, and I knew I wouldn´t be able to sleep for the next three ours, so I thought of visiting one of my earlier one-night-stands. But as I compared her to Judy in my mind, I realized, that I wasn´t really in the mood for anyone else. I wanted to spend time with Judy and I wanted to stay near her, even though she was not in the same room.

So I went into the kitchen and started cleaning up.

"Maybe tomorrow…", I thought. "Maybe tomorrow Nick Wilde."

! **Please don't finish reading here!** At least the words in CAPS, thank you ;) !

Sooo, that's it for the third chapter. I NEED YOU HELP RIGHT NOW! I have no goddamn idea, how I should continue this and what you guys wanna read. If you know my other FFs, you should get a clue, what is going on in my mind. So if you want that kind of stuff, ill share it with you. PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS, WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE, ILL DO THAT! (cuddling, love, sex)

You can contact my via PM as well, i´d love to write with you!

Hope you enjoyed it a little ;)

See you soon,

furrwolf


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, as promised, Chapter 4. I´m sorry for letting you wait so long, but I hope this makes up for it. You will find more information about this story below the chapter and I would love to hear your suggestions/opinions. Have fun reading, I hope you enjoy it! ;)_

* * *

 **Nick X Judy Chapter 4**

I couldn´t sleep. I had tried to open the window, letting fresh air inside the living room, but that couldn´t really calm me down either. I had so many thoughts in my head, but the strongest feeling I had at the moment was joy. I´ve finally found someone I really like, someone who treated me like a lady and not like one of thousands of other bunny´s.

The case I had to solve in the next today wasn't really bothering me anymore and I wasn't really tired either.

After another five minutes of tossing on the couch in boringness, I decided to look if he was still awake.

"Nick?", I asked carefully, as I made my way to the only door, where light shined through the door column.

"Um, yeah?", he asked some moments later. "How can I help you?"

"Can I come in? I can´t sleep and I´m like…searching for company."

 _pov nick_

I looked around in my room and noticed that it still looked like a hurricane went through it. There was stuff on the ground everywhere and there was no clothing lying around to reach quickly. Since I normally slept naked when I´m at home, I wasn´t wearing anything right now and I had to think quickly.

"Give me a second, my room is quite a mess…"

"I´m fine with that…", she said giggling and reached for the door handle.

I was on my way to the drawer on the other side of my room, as she opened the door carefully.

"No, no, no!"

In panic I clapped my hands twice and the lights turned off instantly.

This distracted her long enough for me, to get into my drawer and close the wooden door of it.

"Seriously, Judy…" She interrupted me with her giggling. "…ill join you in a second! Give me time to…"

"…to get yourself dressed in the drawer you´re hiding in?", she finished for me, not able to hide her laughing.

"Um…yeah. There is no point in trying to deny it, right?", I answered, sounding a bit defeated.

She giggled.

"No, it´s not. I´m waiting in the living room, sorry Nick."

She made her way out of my room and closed the door.

As I finished dressing myself I went to the bathroom quickly and corrected the fur on my head.

"Did you enjoy my little revenge?", she asked with a wide grinning on her face.

"That was not fair! I told you to give me a second!"

"And who told you to steal my tranquilizer, that day I had imprisoned you?"

Now I was the one who grinned.

"You mean this one?", I asked, while showing her the gun, she talked about, in my hand.

"Where? What? How did you get that thing again?", she asked in disbelieve.

"Um…I found it on…on the belt of your uniform…"

She couldn´t hide a little smile and I took a seat right next to her, before I handed the tranquilizer back to its owner.

"I should really get some sort of lock for that thing. You seem to be really good at picking pockets."

"That was some sort of tradition in my family, back in time where I was a kid. You find it, you keep it, even though it was clearly belonging to someone else and you found it at its common spot…"

I showed her the mp3 player with the earphones, which I had stolen from her while the dinner.

"What? How..?", she started giggling again and grabbed it out of my paws.

"Stop that you thieve! I´m going to imprison you again!"

I started laughing as well, as she started boxing me into the chest rapidly.

"Ok, you won! Please stop that!", I begged her, while she was hitting my body over and over again.

"Unbelievable, this guy…"

After she had stopped her little attack on me, she started putting all the stuff she was carrying, onto the couch table.

"I guess it makes no sense to hide it from you? Does it?", she asked in amusement.

"I will stop that now, I promise!"

I looked into her wonderful purple eyes and was greeted with a skeptical look, followed by an amused one.

We kept staring into each others eyes for a while, before someone could interrupt the awkward silence.

"So do you want to watch some TV?", I asked her, with some sort of a puzzled look.

"No, I don't. I want to play with you a little more."

She smirked seductively and came a bit closer to me. She sat down right beside me and by reflex I laid my right arm around her. She cuddled herself into my side and hugged my slightly.

"I really like you. Even if you are a jerk sometimes. And I think you are quite softie on the inside."

"I like you too, Judy, but I´m not a softie!", I said, sounding a bit ironic on purpose.

She climbed on top of me and sat down on my lap, before I was even able to do anything.

"Where is the ugly tie, you´re wearing all the time?"

She smirked again, as she fixed the collar of the shirt I was wearing.

"Hey! My tie isn't ugly!", I stated, sounding ironically offended. "I just had no time to get one, because you weren't respecting my privacy!"

"I hate your tie, it absolutely doesn't suit you. Furthermore, why are you blaming me, when you´re the one, running around naked at home, while he has guests sleeping in?"

She giggled again, as she recognized the helplessly stupid smiling face I was making.

"Okay, you´re maybe right on that on, I could at least lock the door."

"You know what?", she asked me, while she came a bit closer to my face. "I wouldn´t really care about that either. We´re still animals, you know?"

I nodded and started smiling again.

"Sooo, to put it briefly, what you´re trying to say, is that…" She started nodding, before I could finish my sentence. "…we should…" She kissed my gently and I returned the favor.

"Yeah, we should do that!", she said with a dirty smile, before pushing me onto my back. Then she slowly started opening the buttons of my shirt and cuddled into my furry chest.

"You´re even fluffy on the outside!", she teased me and started giggling a bit."

She yelped in surprise as I flipped her onto her back and pinned her down with my body weight.

"You like it to make me feel smaller as I am, aren't you?"

She nodded with a little smile and stared into my eyes again. I stared back for a while and then I kissed her again.

 _pov judy_

"Mr. Wilde?", I asked innocently.

"Yeah, Judy?", he asked back.

"Could you please get off of me, you´re heavy!"

"Of course I could, but could you make me?"

I vigorously pinched him in the chest, which let him jump in surprise and gave me the opportunity to roll him onto his back and climb on top of him.

"Yeah, I can. So shut up now and let me play with you!"

Of course he tried to replay anything, but I silenced him with kissing him again. I felt his muscles relaxing after a while, and when we finally broke the kiss I started unwrapping him again.

He seemed to be really enjoying this as well, but as I looked into his face again, he started grinning again and blinked with one of his eyes. Then he clapped his hands twice and the room was pitch dark a second later.

"Could you please stop that as well?", I asked, after he had rolled me onto my back again.

"I could, but can you make me..?"

* * *

 _Ok guys, that´s coming soon:_

 _-Sex, many of you asked for sex, so I will do that. (Next chapter actually, just tell me how dirty you want it and how much detail you want. There are no limits, I have no problem with that ;P) [my other fic´s are just the soft versions for example, you can get the harder versions of those via pm if you want]_

 _-there will be NO stuff like family and kids, because I absolutely don't want to think about that, sry_

 _-I do not really have any ideas how to continue this, I´m just excited for the movie, this will just end how all of my stuff ends: sex/love (don't be mad at me, there will be new fictions and you can even tell me your wishes/ideas, if you have some._

 _\- Ultimateblack: I´m sorry, I don't think that I´m going to continue this, and this will probably end with the sex scene_

 _\- sur2sur: I´ve seen the third trailer, but its messing a lot with my concept of this story ^^_

 _\- latest guest: I do like your idea, I´m sorry that i´ve finished this chapter, before you told me. Maybe ill do another chapter featuring something like this. Maybe. …don't be sorry for bad English, mine sucks as well ;)_

 _-other question: is there somebody who is excited for the Ratchet and Clank movie, which is going to come out soon? I absolute loved this franchise and the characters, so I´m maybe going to start something in this direction. If you´re interested in that, please let me know, thank you ;)_

 _Have a good time and see you soon ;)_


	5. Chapter 5 - sex

Ok, guys as promised: SEX. I tried to find a balance between detailed and lovingly, but I think it had gotten a bit more dirty, than I wanted it to be. Ok, fuck it, I guess it had gotten much more dirty than I wanted it to be, but I´m not going to write a new one.

There ARE words and there WILL BE juices and stuff! You have been WARNED! I did turn this into "M" for reason. Anyways, have _FUN_ reading.

* * *

 **Nick X Judy Chapter 5 (explicit sex scene)**

Pov Judy

 **Go read my other story! There is a lot more sex and it´s a lot better as well! (easy to find!)**

I never imagined, that this would happen tonight, but it did, and I loved it. Nick lost some of self-confidence, as our kissing got more intense and we slowly started undressing ourselves, and that made him even cuter. After a little while we both completely naked, our cloth were lying around everywhere near the couch. He was still lying on his back and I was still on top of him, cuddling myself into his wonderful red fur.

Then I couldn´t help myself any longer and started moving down his chest slowly.

"Um…Judy..?", he asked, with a little fear in his voice.

"I sorry! Are you uncomfortable with this?"

"No, not at all. I just want to get sure, that we aren´t doing something here, you maybe regret later. Like…because of your job or something..?"

Pov Nick

She started smiling and nodded her head then.

"That's fine. My job has nothing to do with my private life. Furthermore do I like you very much and I think I need this now!"

"Okay, glad to hear that…", I replied with a dirty grin. "…but then, the lady is elected to go first!", I stated, before I pushed her onto her back again and kneeled myself above her.

I bent down to kiss her gently and then I moved down her body, as she did it to me some seconds before.

"Wow, Nick, you´re good at this!", she stated after a while, but I wasn´t really able to answer right now. I was licking her privates several times, before I pushed my tongue inside her gently. She started moaning slightly and I could feel my own genitals becoming active as well.

Since I was l was lying on my chest, having my feet in the air, it became slightly painful, as my rock hard penis pushed against the material of the couch. But since Judy wasn´t far from done, I started licking even harder, making her moaning in pleasure even louder.

"Nick! I´m about to…", she panted, just before she hit her climax.

"That was absolutely awesome!", she stated happily, as I climbed up to her face again and kissed her gently.

Pov Judy

"Glad to hear that…", he stated, panting a bit. "…but now its time to…"

"…return the favor?", I asked innocently, before nodding in agreement. "Fine. But ill stay here, so you have to move your…"

He did what I asked him for, even before I could finish my sentence and kneeled himself over me at the height of my shoulders. His fluffy tail stroked my belly and the insides of my legs.

"As you wish, darling.", he replied in his sexy voice, while resting his balls on my neck and his juicy red penis on my face. The tip of his big, sexy cock was covering my right eye completely.

I was really into this and started licking the base of his pride immediately. He seemed to be enjoying this really much, and as I liked over his testicles, he pushed them into my mouth gently. Then he pulled away, bent down a little and guided the tip of his penis onto my waiting lips.

Pov Nick

The feeling was incredible, as I pushed the first inches of my dick into her tiny, warm mouth, but I was really trying not to hurt her. She got used to it really quick and I pushed a little harder.

Then I pulled out of her, asked if she was alright, and if she was fine with a change of positions.

She nodded in agreement and got onto her knees as well. Then she started sucking again and I carefully placed one hand on the back of her head. With some gentle force I pushed more and more of my dick into her mouth, reaching the back of her throat with the tip of it. This felt pretty amazing, although my knot wasn´t fitting inside her mouth, because just some thrusts later I hit my first climax as well and started unloading my semen into her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, but as I pulled out of her again, the rest of my orgasm landed on her face.

"Oh shit, I´m sorry. I should have warned you…"

Pov Judy

"It´s ok.", I said giggling, while trying to lick the rest off of my face. "I liked that very much actually…"

He smiled back, panting exhausted and kissed me again. I laid myself onto my back, and he climbed over me again.

I looked down his body, only to see his still rock hard penis, which he rested on my belly, and I really wanted him to put it inside me now. Good thing he wanted that as well, because it didn´t took him long to bring his dick in position. He carefully pushed the tip of it inside me and started adding more inches slowly.

"Oh yeah, please give me more! Go deeper!", I begged him and he did, what I asked him for.

Pov Nick

I was really stretching her out right now, but she seemed to love it as much as I did. I slowly started building up a rhythm and started fucking her.

After a little while I pulled out of her again and asked her for another position change.

So now she was kneeling right before me and I slapped her ass with my cock a few times, before ramming it inside her again.

She was yelping in surprise a little, but started moaning again a second later.

"Harder Nick, fuck me harder!"

I tried everything I could to grant her wish, and as she was hitting her second climax, I pushed my knot inside her with a final thrust and started cumming as well. After our orgasms had faded away, I collapsed on top of her and we were both panting for air heavily.

"That…was the best sex i´ve ever had!", she stated exhausted.

I kissed her head gently and started stroking her sides with my paws a little.

"For me to…I´m sorry, if I was a bit to rough…"

"Oh, its fine, I love it this way really much. But can you take your knot out of me? Its really big and…"

"Of course, I´m sorry.", I apologized, while using some gentle force to pull my cock out of her soaking vagina.

Pov judy

He hugged me from behind, keeping me warm with his body and his still hard penis, which rested between my legs, and started licking on my head gently.

"Are you into a second round?", I asked him after a while. "I´m still not satisfied right now…"

"Um…"

 **Go read my other story! There is a lot more sex and it´s a lot better as well! (easy to find!)**

* * *

Yeah, he is. But this will not be a chapter, instead it´s only available via pm (harder version, dont want to ruin everything here ;) ), dont be shy and ask me for that ;).

Then you´ll get it, as soon as it´s finished.

Hope you enjoyed that a little. See you.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, since so many of you asked me for another chapter, here it is. Thanks for 20k readers by the way. It would be nice of you, if you give me any ideas or suggestions, how the story should continue. For those, who read the harder version of chapter 5, don't compare anything of this with the real story. The harder sex chapter had nothing to do with the rest of the story, it was just for the ones, who came here just for the sex.

So here is a little feel good chapter, because I had no better idea for now. Hope you enjoy that a little.

* * *

 **Nick X Judy Chapter 6**

POV Judy

I felt great. The sun was shining through the window at the balcony and I heard the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen. Everything was perfect this morning. The fresh morning air, which came through the balcony door was waking me up really well and it gave me the energy to get out of the bed, I was sleeping in. I was still nude from the evening before, but I wasn´t really caring about that. The sofa was quite a mess, because of what happened the night before, but I just smirked about that. It was already sunny and warm outside, and the sunlight felt really nice as well.

I stretched myself, as my feet touched the floor, and just in that moment, I heard the wonderful soft voice of Nick, who had appeared in the door between the kitchen and the living room. He was nude as well, but since I found, that he was nude all the time, when he was alone, he didn´t care anymore either. Why would he? He had a happy smile on his face, as he saw me, and waved with the spoon a little, that he was holding in his right hand.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?", he asked, while mixing something in the bowl, he had in his other hand.

"I did, thanks for asking. Are you making breakfast already? It smells delicious!"

"I do. But it takes ten more minutes…", he told me, while turning his attention back into the kitchen for a second. "I hope you´re not too hungry until then!", he added, and turned around again.

"No, its fine! I wanted to shower before breakfast anyway, don´t hurry because of me!"

"Alright, the bath is on the right side of the floor, just help yourself, what´s mine, is yours!"

I thanked him and headed for the bathroom. I showered and then dried myself with a towel I found in a little shelf besides the sink.

By the time I got back into the living room again, Nick had already changed the sheets of the couch and was just starting to set the table, where we ate the evening before. The food he placed on the table looked even more delicious, than it smelled and I couldn´t help but smile, while watching the naked fox, who treated me like an angel again.

"So, this should be everything…", he stated, to wake me up from daydreaming. "…hope you´re hungry!"

He chuckled a little, as I caught myself from staring at him, not noticing that he was talking to me.

"I can dress up, if you´re uncomfortable with this!", he offered, as I had fully realized what the actual situation was.

"No, I´m not! You don't have to…", I calmed myself down before speaking further. "I´m sorry for staring Nicholas! …yeah, I am hungry!"

POV Nick

I loved how she was acting, when she felt caught by someone, for something that didn´t really matter for anybody. Her slightly confusing face turned into a very happy one again, as I just signalized her, that she didn´t have to be ashamed for this.

Her beautiful smile and the sparkling purple eyes made my heart racing every time I looked into her face, which was pretty much the reason, why I was staring at her all the time as well.

As we finally got out of that slightly awkward situation, I offered her a seat at the table and sat myself down on the other chair besides her.

I had prepared pancakes, tons of fruits, cereals and even some fresh croissants out of the strove. When I was alone, I never spend this much effort in making breakfast, but this time, it was really worth it, and she seemed to really enjoy it.

"This tastes so wonderful again!", she stated, after tasting, what I had created in the kitchen.

"Well, thank you. Glad you like it…"

"The first time we met, I wasn´t really expecting, that there could possibly this much of a nice guy inside you, that there really is…", she stated after we had finished most of out breakfast.

"I´m gonna hear that until I´m fifty, ain´t I?"

She smirked amused. Then she started poking my feet with hers a little.

"No, really! In the village I grew up, the fables, we were told in our childhood…there the fox was always the bad guy. They always where the monsters, the antagonists, the thieves…"

Now I was the one, who smirked a little. "Some of this does even match with me…"

"…and that day, you saw me walking down the street and decided to set a leg for me, I remembered that childish story again. And as you were laying in the cell, back in the police station, tranquilized by the dart I shot at you, a thought ran through my head: You could be a really cute guy…", she started giggling a bit, before finishing, what she was about to say. "…without that ugly tie."

"Ha ha, very funny!", I answered, smirking a little for myself. "So in your opinion, I should go naked everywhere I am?"

"This would be by far better than the dull clothing you wear all the time…"

"I will take that as a compliment."

She just smiled at me and started kicking me gently with her feet again.

"That is distracting me, why do you do that?", I asked, slightly amused of her actions.

"Because I like that. And because I like you and I like touching you, you´re soft and fluffy!", she said giggling, as she started moving up my legs with her feet.

"I like you as well, but when you don´t stop teasing, I won´t be all fluffy and…"

As her feet where just one more inch away from my privates, I leaned forward and grabbed her by the sides gently. I lifted her onto my lap and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

She seemed a little surprised by this, but I could she was enjoying it as much as I did, because she started hugging me tightly and smirked seductively, after we broke the kiss and looked into each other´s eyes.

POV Judy

After cuddling like this for a while, I couldn´t help myself and looked down his chest. The thought of sex was running through my head again and I was absolutely into it.

I started rubbing my lower chest against his big and furry sheath, which got both of us excited very quickly. The tip of his penis poking out of its furry home already. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked seductively, as I looked into his face again.

"Don´t blame me for that, you´re the one who…", she put a finger on my lips to silence me. Then she kissed me again.

"Don´t worry, I won´t blame you. Ill just blame you, if you stop me!"

* * *

Yeah, I know, sex again, but I have no idea how to continue this. Does not matter, there maybe will be another sex part, maybe I will skip this and continue on a real story. This should just be a feel good chapter, and I think it worked really well here. Anyways, tell my, what you think!

See you!


	7. Chapter 7 - hard sex

Little Announcement: **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!** IF YOU WANT TO READ A ZOOTOPIA FIC OF ME WITH ACTUAL CONTENT AND A REAL PLOT, SWITCH OVER TO "THE STORY OF NICK WILDE", WHICH IM ACTUALLY CONTINUING.

About this chapter: **Do I really need to warn you? For all the romantics among you, this is a really hard and disgusting sex scene! DON'T BLAME ME FOR READING!**

And yes, I stole that one scene from rule 34 ^^

(if you were reading the "harder version" of chapter 5 before, you should be familiar with parts of this one, I know I´m lazy AF)

Thanks to all the beta readers!

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 7 – explicit sex scene (harder version) 

**Go read my other story! There is a lot more sex and it´s a lot better as well! (easy to find!)** _  
_

 _POV Judy_

„Oh, don´t worry, I won´t stop you!" he stated, before pulling me into another deep kiss again and started licking all over my face.

"Just tell me, how you like it and I´ll try my best to pleasure you…"

"I want you to treat me like the pray I am! Just show me, what you can do with this handsome body and don´t hold back to…"

"Ok, got you!" he interrupted me, before growling a little and showing his razor sharp teeth. "But don't blame me afterwards!"

"Oh, you´re such a sexy beast, Nick! I love, when you talk like that!"

 _Pov Nick_

"You do? Glad to hear, because I´m good at this!", I said, in the same beasty voice than before. "Just let me do and tell me, when you don't like it!" I explained, while pulling her closer to me again, and starting to massage her back roughly.

She nodded in acceptance, and I started rubbing my sheath against the lower part of her belly. Since she was still sitting on my lap, I had to push her little bunny butt a little further back, which wasn´t really a problem, because she wasn´t fighting it. In opposite, because her sex drive seemed to be even higher than mine right now, which turned me on very quickly. And since she wanted to be treated like a pray, I wasn´t stopping myself from doing so and grabbed the back of her head, just to guide her face down to my half unleashed penis and rub her cheeks against it.

"Come on, little Bunny. Open up for the tasty cock!" I told her, while guiding the tip of my length to her lips and starting to push a little. "Obey to the fox, he is stronger than you! Suck his dick and make him feel good!" I added while pushing the first four inches of penis and my sheath into her petite little mouth.

I liked it a lot to talk in third person, and from what I heard from her, she liked it as well. This gave me a feel of dominance and power, which got supported by the fact that there were some differences in our body size and that she already struggled to get everything down her throat, which I pushed into it.

I pressed my cock and sheath all the way into her mouth, until my balls were blocking the way in, and my meat kept on unleashing itself, which forced me to release the grip on her after a little while. Since I was still sitting on that wooden chair, she stood on the ground right now, trying to swallow as much of my huge fox penis, as she was able to.

"That´s it!" I moaned, as I slowly started moving her head up and down my length and shot the first pre cum into her mouth.

 _Pov judy_

As his knot came out of his sheath as well, he started moving really fast and his giant balls started slapping at my chin over and over again. I loved the face fucking so much, that I really tried to get more and more of his big-ass fox penis down my throat, with every thrust he send into it. But soon enough, he started humping me really, really hard, and then with a giant thrust he shoved his knot into my mouth as well and made my jaw really hurt for a moment.

"Just a little...more…carrots…ahhh!" he moaned, nearly crying from the pleasure.

Then he hit his first orgasm and started unloading a giant load of semen right into my throat. He pulled his enormous erection out of my mouth forcefully, just before another wave of sperm hit my face.

 _Pov nick_

"Ahh, there you go!" I said some seconds later, while slapping my still pulsating cock against her cheeks carefully.

Her entire face and parts of the table behind her where covered in my sperm, and even though, I was being so rough to her, she begged for more and started massaging my sperm covered balls again.

"That was pretty good so far!" I stated, as she started licking and kissing my erection again.

"But I think there is some more work to do…" I added, before lifting her off of me and carrying her to the sofa again.

"Just relax and lay there like this, I´ll take care of the rest!", I stated after laying her belly down onto the edge of the couch. With her in this position, her cute little butt was in the perfect spot for me, because now I was able to stand behind her and get full access to both of her holes. I aimed for her little cunny with the tip of my swollen member and plunged it inside her without any hesitation. My whole cock disappeared inside her, only my knot was blocked by her tight walls. Then I started building up a pace.

I loved the feeling of her little hole, clenching on my - in size comparison - ridiculous big fox penis, and I also felt great to have the control over all that. Like using her as a living, willing sex toy. Propelled by that thought I started fucking her harder and harder, making her scream in joy and pleasure.

"Oh yeah, that's tight. Make room for my knot, because it´s about to…" I pulled her towards me as hard as possible and forced all of my length into her. "…ENTER!" I screamed, as the bulgy base of my cock entered her pussy again.

"Oh, Nick, I love this so much, go harder, fuck me with that knot!"

I did as she wished and started pulling my knot out of her and pushing it back in as hard as I could and this felt even more fantastic than the normal fucking. There was a plopping sound, every time I pulled my knot out of her, and for the finish I decided to get into a doggy style position.

I stood up and rested her down onto my glass table, grabbed her by the ears gently and rammed my whole cock back into her. We hit our climax nearly at the same time again, and then I started pumping another ridiculous amount of seed into her. Soon the amount of cum was too much for her to take and it poured back out of her vagina, as I pulled my knot out of her.

"Oh yeah, let me fill you up real good!"

The sperm was flying around everywhere and as I pulled out of her completely, I decorated her whole ass with the rest of my load. Everything was covered in spunk right now, but I still wasn´t done yet.

"Nick, you are so amazing!", she stated, while trying to catch her breath again and licking my penis clean for a third time. "Your dick feels so amazing and I love the taste of your cum. Cannot get enough of that!"

"Oh, you´ll get more of that, where still not done yet!"

As she was finished with licking semen from my penis, I told her to get onto her knees again and pulled her tail into the air with my paws. Then I started licking over her delicate little asshole and cleaned it from the loads of cum I had sprayed onto it.

"Well, this looks inviting as well…", I stated, and pushed my tongue into her butthole gently. She gulped in fear, by the thought of having my big throbbing penis inside of her anus and she wasn´t afraid to ask if I was serious.

"Do you really think…that it´s going to fit inside my…tail hole?" she asked with some fear in her voice.

"Sure it will. I won´t knot you, I promise!", I answered, before I kneeled myself behind her again and rested my cock in her ass crack. Then I prodded the tip of my dick against her tiny little butthole and grabbed her by the sides.

"Get ready for some penis!", I said wildly, before starting the first attempt to enter her asshole.

"Oh shit, that's tight! Hold on…" I spread her legs a little more and pushed a bit harder than the first time. Now, at least the first inch was entering her, but this time, she whined in pain a little.

"It´s to big! Please push no more. It hurts!"

"You´ll feel better in a minute, take your time and get used to it…"

The tightness of her anus felt almost to incredible to wait, but I did her the favor and stopped pushing for a second.

"Are you alright, can I continue?"

"Be careful please!"

I started pushing again, adding another inch and she was slowly beginning to like it as well. I pushed further and further, until my knot was blocking the way in again.

"Okay, relax, I´m going to pull out again!"

I did as is said and it felt incredible. According to her moaning, she liked it as well now, and I started thrusting a little.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good. Your ass is so tight!"

I started fucking her anus really hard now, and we loved it. The tightness of her tailhole drove me over the edge in seconds, and she hit her climax even before I did.

"Oh yeah, ill fill your ass up to the brim, get ready!"

Her asshole was stretched out really far right now, and with some more thrusts I hit my fourth climax for today.

"Yeah, do it Nick, give me all you got!"

Her belly seemed to get thicker by the sheer amount of sperm I was pumping into her. Then I pulled out of her and sprayed the rest of my load all over her back and head.

Then I collapsed on the sofa, right down next to her.

"That was awesome!"

 **Go read my other story! There is a lot more sex and it´s a lot better as well! (easy to find!)**

* * *

Read the other story, it´s by far better than this shit. Thank you!

~furrwolf


	8. Adventures, Humor and lots of Sex

You want to read more like this? Why don´t you check out the **other story** I´ve made? It´s much **better, longer** and I´m still continuing it! **And there is sex as well, many sex...**

It´s called " **The Story of Nick Wilde** " and I´d be glad if you give it a try and tell me what you think!

also: I know this is shameless self advertising, but hey! It´s free and it´s from the same "author", which is me ^^

anyways, here one last time for everybody who thinks im continuing this story here, I DONT!

see you on the other story!

~furrwolf


End file.
